


Sweet America Pie

by dsakitad



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Apple Pie, Awesome Sarah Rogers, Cookie Monster - Freeform, F/M, Nervous Steve, Pie, concerned reader, sugar addict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsakitad/pseuds/dsakitad
Summary: You are seriously worried about Steve Rogers’s sweet tooth.





	Sweet America Pie

You had a serious crush on Steve Rogers. As in heart eyes when he just existed, secret Pinterest boards of what your wedding would look like and believing that he was the real bomb-diggity/true MVP.

But, there was just one thing that bothered you.

“Is Steve really as smart as the textbooks and literally everyone I’ve ever met, believe?”

Natasha looks up from her book and gives you a weird look. “That’s a strange question.”

You cross your arms with a huff. “But it’s a legitimate question.”

With a sigh, the ex-assassin shuts her book with a *snap* and gives you her undivided attention. “Steve Rogers may look like a meathead, but he is easily one of the most intelligent people I’ve ever met.” She cocks her head to the side and narrows her eyes. “What even gave you the idea that he’s not?”

“He keeps asking me for sugar. Like…he’s asked me three times in just the last two days.”

Natasha’s face twists into a look of confusion. “Sugar?”

You nod in confirmation. “Yes. Maybe….is he more stressed than usual, you think? Like, he’s trying to stress eat? Does he know what Ben & Jerry’s is?”

“Maybe he’s referring to you as ‘sugar’?” she tries, a look of deep thought on her face as she tried to figure the mystery out.

“I am not a sweet-tasting carbohydrate,” you deadpan, giving her an unamused glare.

The red-head laughs.

* * *

“Hey, Y/N?”

You look up from the pot of homemade mac n’ cheese you were working on to meet the cerulean blue eyes of none other than Steve Rogers.

“Hey Steve,” you greet, stirring in more cheese to be melted. You’re thankful for the heat radiating off the pot that can logically excuse the blush to peppered your cheeks. “What’s up?”

Steve moves to stand by the edge of the counter, nervously shifting his weight foot to foot. “I was uh-wondering if you had any um, sugar?”

You pause your stirring, squeeze your eyes shut and count to ten. It wasn’t like you or anyone moved the sugar from where it was that morning.

“Steve?” you ask, turning to face the man. “Are you okay? Are you stressed? Are you on a baking bender?  Are you trying to rot your teeth out of your head? This is the fourth time you’ve asked me for sugar in two days.” You pause, setting your spoon on the counter and place your hands on your hips. “It’s the cookies, isn’t it? Sam showed you Sesame Street and you want to help Cookie Monster get his fix. Tell me, how many cookies are you making?”

Steve turns red and your briefly wonder just how far that blush goes before you shake your head to clear those distracting thoughts. The Captain brings a muscular arm up and rubs the back of his neck in his tell-tale nervous fashion. He mumbles something, but you don’t quite make it out.

“Hm?” you ask, giving him a speculative look.

“I’m trying to make pies like my ma used to!” he rushes out, eyes pinched shut, face turning even more red than you had thought possible. “I can’t seem to get it right and I don’t know where I’m going wrong.”

Out of anything Captain America, the Star Spangled Man with a Plan could have said, that was the last thing you would have thought. And you felt like an ass. But, your mouth was working faster than your mind and you stupidly blurt, “But the sugar hasn’t moved!”

Steve blanches and you feel like an ass.

“I’m sorry, that was rude.” You step up to him and gently place your hand on his forearm. “Do you want help?”

You watch his perfect face for any tell and you have to force the smirk to stay off your lips when you see his Adam’s apple bob nervously. “He-help would be m-much appreciated.” He clears his throat. “I’ve been, uh, meaning to ask for your help, but I uh- didn’t think you would be interested.”

All you hear is, ‘ask for your help,’ and you can’t help the million-watt smile that threatens to split your face. “Of course I’ll help, Steve! I would love nothing more than to help!” you pause, realizing that you sounded overly enthusiastic and turned it down a few notches. “I’m kind of curious about what Sarah Roger’s Pie Recipe would look like…or taste, for that matter. Do you have an actual recipe?”

Steve beams.

* * *

“Holy shit, Y/N, this is perfect!” Steve exclaims before shoving another bite of the apple pie into his pie-hole.

You bite your lip to keep from smiling, forcing a stern look. “You better share, mister. I didn’t just slave over a hot stove for the last hour for nothin’.”

Steve swipes the pie holder and cradles it to his chest in a possessive manner before shoving another piece into his mouth. “No way, Jose! I’m going to eat this whole pie by myself and you’re not going to say anything about it.”

You narrow your eyes at his playful tone, quirking an eyebrow. “Are you so sure about that?”

With ninja-like reflexes, you launch across the kitchen so you are chest to chest with the Captain, the pie cradled between the two of you. Seeing an open opportunity, you press up on your toes and press a light kiss to his sugar covered lips, causing the man to freeze.

You pull back a second later, licking your lips to savor the taste and give Steve a hooded look.

He wasn’t finished though, leaning in for another kiss.

Just before your lips met for the second time, you snatch the pie from him and skip to the other side of the kitchen, spooning a mouthful into your mouth. “Mmm!” you exclaim, eyes shutting in appreciation. “That is some damn good pie.”

“Hey!” Steve cries in outrage, stomping over to you. “I wasn’t done with that!”

You look up at him triumphantly and just before you can dare him to take the pie back, he cradles the back of your neck and pulls you in for another sweet sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr @ds-askita-d


End file.
